An Eye For An Eye, An Addict For Another Addict
by Undead But Alive
Summary: It all started with him staying in her hotel. Why did she, of all the maids of the hotel, have to clean his room that day? Figures, doesn't it. Karma gets stuck cleaning Nikki Sixx's hotel room, and then stays the night. An addict meets an addict, what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING. HEAVY STUFF IN LATER CHAPTERS.**

**RATED M FOR A DAMN GOOD REASON.**

**I was an addict.** Not a junkie kind of addict, or addicted to something wonderful, like writing, or singing, no, my vice was sex of all things. It wasn't one of those utter BS sex addictions where you cheat on the person you're with and then claim to own the problem, it was more like I needed sex so bad that I couldn't handle going more than a few days without it. It was that bad, like an addiction to heroin, only I didn't see demons after my high, I just saw the boring mundane life of a slut like me. Now don't get me wrong, I can't wait to kick this problem, but it's hard doing. I used to need every few hours or so, but over the past two months I've limited it to once or twice every couple of days. Better than nothing, right?

Well, it is considering my most recent job and everything. I had recently become a hotel maid, boring right? Wrong, I liked the cute little outfit they had me wear, since it was a place where shit-loads of famous people stayed, us maids were eye-candy. I wore my jet black hair in a pony-tail that curled down to the nape of my neck, and on my whiter-than-snow skin I had a french maid outfit on, only instead of an apron, there was a huge hole in the middle so that you could almost see my goods. The guests loved it. And of course I wore black fish-net panty-hoes(another need of the work-place) and black VANS shoes.

I walked into Room 626 and gawked at the mess in front of me. Panties hung off the bed, leather pants on the Tv, alcohol bottles everywhere, and white splotches of cum all over the bed sheets. Who the fuck has this room, I'll wring his horny fucking neck! Then I noticed that there was someone IN the bed. Not bothering gentle treatment for whoever it was, I ripped the sheet off the bed from right under him and tossed it in the hamper in the hallway. It woke him up and he wasn't happy to have his blanket ripped away and be laying naked on an uncovered mattress first thing in the morning, hissing when the cold air hit him.

"Tommy! What the fuck is... Who the hell are you bitch?" he said, opening his eyes and realizing that I wasn't Tommy. He had black hair that would normally be styled taller than the empire state, had it not been jacked up from sex, drugs, and sleep. His face was innocent looking, but he had this devilish gleam in his gray eyes. I recognized him immediately. I was talking to Nikki fucking Sixx.

"Well good morning to you too, princess! The name's Karma by the way," I laughed. He was still sitting there, on his bed, in the nude.  
"Hey, you gonna get up and get dressed, I kinda need to clean up this shit-storm," I pointed out the cleaning supplies on the cart in the hallway.

"Just fucking clean around me," he said, rolling over to go back to sleep. I smirked and sat next to him, then dropped the hamper on his stomach.

"Get the fuck up! I'm changing the sheets!" I yelled as he stood up next to the bed. He pushed the hamper from himself and stood up, glaring down at me and putting on a pair of his leather pants.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he yelled.

"Simple, I work here and I need to clean all this," I threw my arms out wildly, "up. And I haven't had something I fucking NEED in about two days so I'm gonna be a bit bitchy, asshole!" I snarled back. He scoffed and walked out after pulling a shirt on.

"Have fun, cunt!" he called over his shoulder. I responded by slamming his door behind him and trying NOT to punch a hole into his wall.


	2. Chapter 2

- After The Cleaning -

I smiled and wiped my hands on the rag I had just used to finish cleaning the counter. There, his room was spotless, the cum-covered sheets replaced with newly cleaned ones, the walls scrubbed down, and I wasted three hours of my life on it.

"Hey, you're still here?" asked Nikki, walking back in and laying on his CLEAN bed.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I responded tensely, hoping not to get into another shouting match, especially since I could be spending my time clocking out and getting ready to go home and go to bed.

"Nah, it's fine, you want a drink?" What the hell? He's just going to be hospitable after being an asshole earlier. I shrugged mentally and told him I wouldn't mind a beer. He grabbed one from his little mini fridge and handed it to me, then sat back down on his bed.  
"So, Karma right?" I nodded. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" he asked.

I stared at him blankly. This guy, this guy was just really weird.

"What's wrong? I don't really think anything is wrong with me, why?" I was cautious, for all I know he could go back to being a complete dick again.

"Well you said you were missing something you needed, is it a family ring or something? And I just wanna know," he responded, leaning back against the pillows and staring at the ceiling.

"No, it isn't really something material, it's a kind of addiction, really. And you are one weird guy, you know that?" He laughed loudly and stood up suddenly.

"I know that I am weird as fuck, trust me." He walked over and sat on the floor in front of me, motioning for me to sit. "Well hon, what kind of addiction? Cause there's a lot. Like drugs, alcohol, or the nice stuff, like rainbows and unicorn shit."

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh, you're dodgy about it. That eliminates unicorn shit and rainbows, and you don't look like any sort of junkie, at least your skin ain't yellow." He tilted his head and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And an alcoholic would have asked for heavy liquor, not a tiny pussy drink like a beer. You don't have tracks so you aren't shooting up. Huh, I actually need to think about this."

I sat down across from him and watched him as he tried to process what my addiction was. Nikki was different from earlier, he was calmer, and a hell of a lot less rude. I smiled and chuckled softly, realizing that he was probably just trying to find out if I could score him some drugs.

"What's so funny?" he asked, frowning and staring back at me again.

"I can't get you any drugs man, sorry. I don't do coke, meth, or heroine or any of that shit for that matter," I stood up to leave, since my shift was over I was just going to go home, maybe go out to a club and get laid, but probably not since I can't cave into the urges that easy. He grabbed my arm and held me back.

"I don't want heroin, at least not now I don't. So sit down, I wanna talk." He pulled me back and I fell on my ass.

"I'd love to stay and chat, I really would, but I really, _really_, can't. I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but that's it, you're a _guy_." I added emphasis on that he was male, and had a dick, and got up again.

"That's it! Sex! That's your addiction, ain't it?" he said, making me sit down again and speaking excitedly. I groaned and crossed my legs in front of me, might as well get comfy since he won't let me leave.

"Yeah, okay? I'm a fucking sex addict, problem Mr. Rockstar?" I growled it out, glaring at him icily. He smirked and patted me on the head, standing up.

"And if you leave you're probably gonna find someone to fuck you right?" I nodded. "Than that settles it, you aren't leaving tonight!" He clapped his hands and tossed one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers at me. "There you go, pajamas!" I stared at him. This nutcase cannot be serious. He wants me to stay the night, with him, a guy, and I'm a female sex addict, and he's a fucking _guy_, and I'm staying the night in his hotel room. What the hell, may as well just go along with it. He'll probably fuck me, and then I'll leave in the morning to go feed the dog.

"Fine," I sighed, giving up.

"Good, now, where are you gonna sleep. You know what, that's not important now, go sit on the couch, I'm gonna change into this," he held up a pair of sweatpants and some slippers, "and then I'll be right out and we can talk, okay?" I shrugged and sat down where he told me to, intrigued by his strange behavior.

I looked around the room and thought. Laying down on the couch, I stared at his ceiling and wondered if he really planned to sleep with me, wondering if he really was just lonely. I had heard about his addiction to heroin, the fact that the band has abandoned him, it wasn't difficult to put together. His skin was sallow, he had violent mood swings, you never heard about the band seeing other when they aren't on tour, and then when they _are _on tour they're at each others' throats. Pondering the idea of him just needing someone to tell him that he isn't insane, isn't worthless, that he needs someone there, I zoned out. And of course, he came out when I was in the middle of my thoughts.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" he asked, touching my arm lightly.

"You're lonely aren't you? The drugs making you antisocial, your own band-mates turning their back on you? You wanted me to stay the night because you wanted another addict to be there and help you with whatever it is you need, right?" I asked, looking over at the man in front of me.

His eyes shined with un-shed tears, he was shaking, he was broken. I frowned and patted him on the arm, sitting up and making him sit across from me.

"I'm not that fucking petty," he whispered, blinking his tears away and glaring at me angrily.

"You're not petty Nikki, you're _lonely_," I whispered. He blew up.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't fucking know me you whore!" he screamed, slapping me across the face. I didn't back down though, I stood my ground and let him hit me, until he went to punch me in the stomach. I grabbed his hand and kicked him in the gut, he picked me up and threw me into the wall. I screamed and clutched the back of my head, feeling a bump, but, thank God, no blood.

I heard footsteps outside and someone knocked at his door. "Nikki, man, come on! Open the fuck up man! What was with the screaming and shit man!?" yelled the person at the other end.

Nikki glared at me, daring me to talk. "It's nothing Tommy, just fucking some slut," he said, walking over to me.

"Don't fucking listen to him Tommy, he ain't fucking me, he threw me against the fucking wall!" I screamed.

Tommy opened the door and saw me holding my head in my hands and Nikki froze.

"Tommy get the fuck out right fucking now! She fell, I swear she fell, and I was just gonna help her up. She's staying the night, we were talking, she had some JD, stumbled, and ran into the wall. I swear to fucking God I didn't throw her!" he yelled, looking between Tommy and me wildly.

I groaned. "You, you're Tommy Lee right?" He nodded. "My friend Ella, said if she ever met you, she'd fuck your brains out," I laughed, not really sure why I was playing along with Nikki bullshit.

"Damn Nikki, she hit her head hard, you gotta make sure she knows her shit," said Tommy, blowing off my comment. Nikki frowned and leaned in front of me.

"Please go with it," he whispered. "What's your name?" he spoke louder so Tommy could hear him.

"Karma. Karmalita Ette," I responded.

"Who am I?"

"Nikki fucking Sixx, the bastard who made me waste three hours cleaning up after his orgy."

"Good," he chuckled, "now what's your job."

"I'm a fucking cleaning lady here you dumb-fuck!" I stood up angrily and the world started tilting. Nikki grabbed my arm and guided me to his bed, making me sit down and had Tommy get some ice for the back of my head.

"She's fine, see, just a little dizzy. Now can you go?" he asked Tommy. I looked over and noticed Tommy staring at me.

"Hey, you know, the chick ain't bad looking," he said, nodding at me, "How about you come stay the night with Tommy here, we'll call your friend Ella and the three of us can have a damn good time."

_Sex._ The voice in the back of my mind screamed at me to go with him, to get my brains fucked out in a threesome with him and Ella. I started standing up, then stopped.

I shouldn't be doing this, I told Nikki I'd stay here tonight. _So? You've said more serious things than that and still gone to get that sweet fuck you need. Think about it, Tommy Lee going down on you and licking you out while fucking Ella senseless, and then pounding you so hard that you scream._ I started trembling with want. No, not want. _Need._ But, I promised.

I sighed, "N-no Tommy, I'm just gonna stay with Nikki, but here's Ella's number." I forced the sentence out and then told him her number, my voice shaking more with each number that passed my lips.

Tommy shook his head and walked out, already dialing Ella's number on his phone. As soon as the door shut behind him my shaking got worse and my headache was forgotten. I _needed_ sex. _**Now**_. Nikki smiled at me and sat down next to me. Damn, he was pretty good looking, I smirked.

"Hey, Nikki, I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom," I told him, trying to suppress the excitement in my voice, I half-ran into his bathroom and took my hair out of the ponytail and let it fall down to my shoulders. I rolled the shirt up so you could see more and took the boxers off. Of course, don't want to fuck with bad breath now do I? I brushed my teeth quickly and walked out, smiling at Nikki's wide-eyed reaction.

Sitting directly in front of him, I reached out put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at my hand, and then back at me, comprehension dawning on him.  
"Karma, you don't want to do this!" he told me, obviously not wanting to give in. I smiled and rubbed his shoulder lightly.

"Fine," I sighed and stood up, suppressing my want to giggle. I got off the bed and stood in front of him, helping him up. "Sorry, I almost made a really bad mistake," I told him as he grabbed my hand and used it to pull himself up.

"Good, thanks for helping me up," he told me, and just after the words left his lips I yanked his hand harshly and pulled him into me, pressing my hungry lips against his.


End file.
